


𝒀𝒐𝒖 𝑴𝒂𝒌𝒆 𝑳𝒐𝒗𝒊𝒏𝒈 𝑭𝒖𝒏 |ON HOLD|

by Queenslittlesister



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Autism, Brian is a dentist dad, M/M, Martin is Freddies father, Multi, Other, Roger and John are dentists, custody battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister
Summary: Freddie Bulsara may,son of a dentist,brother of two dentists,Brian May,a dentist,father to three sons Freddie,Roger and John,yet Roger and John are dentists too,there's a custody battle between Brian and his ex husband Martin Kemp,who is part of spandue ballet and a bassist for the band,he's trying to get Custody of Freddie since Brian doesn't let him see the fourteen year old.Freddie's got Autism and Anxiety,he needs a service dog too.Freddie uses Pacifiers while his father uses spanking to keep him in line.
Relationships: Brian may/Martin Kemp, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

** _Martin Kemp(this is what he will look like for most of the book from 2009 to 2013):_ **

** _........................................................._ **

**_CAST:_ **

**_Freddie Bulsara May:14_ **

**_Jim Hutton:fourteen_ **

**_George Michael:fourteen_ **

**_Brian May:37_ **

**_Roger taylor:23_ **

**_John deacon:24_ **

_**Martin Kemp(Brian's ex husband):37** _

_**Gary Kemp:39** _

_**Steve Norman:34** _

_**John Keeble:33** _

_**Tony Hadley:38** _

_**................................** _

_**Jobs:** _

_** Queen: ** _

_**Brian:Dentist** _

_**Roger:Dentist** _

_**John:dentist** _

_** Spandue Ballet ** _

**_Martin Kemp:Bassist_ **

_**Gary Kemp:Guitarist** _

_**John Keeble:Drummer** _

_**Steve Norman:Bongo player,Guitarist** _

**_Tony_ ** _**Hadley:lead singer** _

_**..............................................** _

** _Freddie Bulsara may,son of a dentist,brother of two dentists,Brian May,a dentist,father to three sons Freddie,Roger and John,yet Roger and John are dentists too,there's a custody battle between Brian and his ex husband Martin Kemp,who is part of spandue ballet and a bassist for the band,he's trying to get Custody of Freddie since Brian doesn't let him see the fourteen year old.Freddie's got Autism and Anxiety,he needs a service dog too.Freddie uses Pacifiers while his father uses spanking to keep him in line.  
_ **

** _.............................................................._ **

** _November fifteenth 2009,Monday_ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

Hi,i'm Freddie and i'm fourteen.I'm Autistic,i live with my dad and brothers,my dad (Brian) is a dentist,my brothers,Roger and John are also dentists,i have anxiety,i don't Currently have a service dog.Yet dad is battling for custody over me because his ex husband,my other father,is also trying to win Custody over me,i think its stupid really.

Dad is spending a lot on Court sessions,since my other father,Martin Kemp is part of a band Spandau Ballet,they were together before getting divorced in **_1989_**

its been Twenty years."Freddie,time to get up",I hear dad softly say to me.he opened my curtains"Good morning,rise and shine",he says"go away",i whined"Nuh uh",he says."its time to get up",he chuckled"I know you don't want to,but i made pancakes",he says"Pancakes?!",i say"mhmm",he hums,i jumped into his arms,"well then",he says.

he helped me get dressed,hoodie and jeans with my adorable Winnie the Pooh converse "daddy?When do i get a service dog?you promised",i pout"maybe if you look in the garden",he says,giving me a raspberry on my ticklish tummy.I squealed."still ticklish",he chuckled.

"go look in the garden",he says.I ran out there"slow down!",one of my brothers warned."sorry!",i giggle.DAD GOT ME A DOG!my own service dog.i squealed a little too loudly."surprise",dad says"thank you thank you thank you!",i say."calm down",he says

"what are you gonna name him?",dad asked"he is a German shepherd after all",dad smiled. "Astro",i say"good choice",he says."he's fully trained but its a long journey before he learns",dad says,kissing my head,"now then,breakfast is getting cold",he says,tickling me all over my sides."Da Daddy!",i squealed.

We go to the dining room,i sat at the table,eating my pancakes."Good morning teddy bear",John,my eldest brother says"Morning Johnny",i smile,he ruffles my hair"Good morning",Roger says."Morning Roggie",i smiled again,he kissed my cheek.I finish my breakfast"daddy?can i go play?",i ask"sure,but wash your hands",he says,i nodded

i go and wash my hands then go and play with my new service dog,Astro.i played with him,i heard fighting from the living room,i'm Autistic i don't like loud noises and hate when people argue.Astro responded to me,i had stopped talking,froze completely.the attack soon passed. 

Oh crap,i have school."daddy!",i call"yes?",he says"i have school?",i remind him,he drove me to school."if you want to come home,give me a call",dad says"yes daddy",i say,he kissed my cheek,i went into school,hoping today will be a good one considering i have my new Service dog.I walked to class,"E Excuse me?",someone says.

"y yeah?",i stammer."C could you help me find my class?",he asked"sure,what's your name?",i ask"G George,George michael",he says"what class are you in?",he asked"Room 4d",he says"so am i",i say,"are you new here?",i ask"No,i got transferred to another form",he smiled"i'm freddie,Freddie May",i say"you're the son of Martin Kemp?!",he says"shhh",i shush him"No one else knows",i say.

"Sorry",he blushed."its uh fine,him and my other father split twenty years ago",i say."isn't your other father the famous dentist?",he asked"sure is",i sigh."must suck",he says"mmhmm sure does,i have anxiety and i'm Autistic",i say. 

"did you recently get the service dog?",i nodded"today",i say."he's cute,what's his name?",George asked"Astro",i say"that's adorable",he smiled"thanks",i blushed.we walked to class together"D d d do you want to sit next to me?",i ask shyly"sure",that made my day.The bell rang for first period,turns i have all my classes with george.

I wanted to fake being sick just to get out of having a check up.The end of the school day came around.Roger was taking me to the clinic."bye George",i say"bye",he says.I got in the car with Roger."hey you,",he says"Rog,i don't feel well",i lied"Freddie",he warned"Not lying,i promise",i say,he put his hand on my forehead"mhmm a little warm",he says.

"you're not getting out of it",he says.I pouted,he got out the car once we pulled up,i was quick to dip the thermometer in warm water before shaking the water off and putting it in my mouth,i walked to dads exam room"daddy,i don't feel well",i tell him"my baby,come here",he says,i went to him,he put his hand on my forehead"feels like a small fever",he says,he took the thermometer from my mouth"mm fever",he says.

"maybe we can try later,see how you feel then",i nodded."dad,he tried this in the car",Roger says,i glare at Roger"Freddie",dad says,i look away now feeling guilty.I ran out the room and to the car,i cried in the backseat.

"Freddie",it was dad,he opened the car door"i'm not mad with you",he says"i know you're scared,you gotta tell me",i nodded"i'm sorry daddy",i sniffle"don't cry,my special boy",he says,he gave me a playful swat on my thigh."come on,mister",he says"i don't wanna daddy",i say"i know baby",he cooed,"I want my paci",i pout"how do we ask?",he asked"please daddy?",i ask.

i got my paci,its Tigger from Winnie the pooh,dad carried me."its only a quick check up then a cleaning,you get to pick the flavour of the toothpaste",he says"promise?",i ask"I promise",he says.we go back into his exam room,the chair is comfy,he has sensory lights for me.

"i'm gonna lean the chair back now,okay?",i nodded"its okay teddy bear",John says.he kissed my forehead."open as big as you can for me",dad says,i do."good boy",Roger cooed.I let dad check my teeth.he used his dental mirror and pokey thing. 

He used the pokey thing to scrape stuff off my teeth"you're doing so well Freddie",dad cooed"so well,so brave",Roger and John pipe in.We hear something outside,all of us looking at each other confused,dad stopped what was he doing"what the hell is going on?",John muttered.

I froze upon seeing who it was."oh my lord",John says."don't tell me...its...",i cut off Roger"its my father",i say quietly,i do call Martin,papa,father,dad sometimes.i mainly call him pap or papi.

daddy had no words.we go back into dads exam room."i can't believe him,the nerve",dad mutters"daddy,he is my father",i remind him"i know he is,just don't want to see him",dad added.i sat back in the chair,dad continued with what he was doing,he picked up the dental polisher,"what flavour?",he asked"Cookie dough?",i ask"okay",dad smiled.

"open really big",i do as dad starts gently cleaning my teeth in circles with the polisher,he put it down after cleaning my teeth,he rinsed my mouth out,he picked up the Chocolate scented floss"really big for me",John says,he usually flosses my teeth,i do,he flossed them,he was quick and gentle.

"all done",he says,We used the back Exit."Roger",dad warned."you actually married The Martin Kemp",John says"yes John,it was a stupid thing,i was drunk,Freddie was only little,i stupidly married him",dad says"but of course since Freddie loves him,i'm trying not to be an asshole",dad says"i can hear you dear father",i mutter,i got tickled by John and Roger,they tickle my sides and tummy.

"St stop!I it tickles,eek!",i squealed with giggles"Boys!",dad says sharply,they stop tickling me.We got home,i go to the garden and play with Astro."Freddie!",dad calls,i brush my teeth first.

"yes daddy?",i say"come on,we've got to get going",he says,i nodded,another court case.dad got astro ready for me,we got in the car,i sighed.We pulled up to the Court after almost an hour of driving,i saw papi there.I can see why dad married him.the looks."Martin",dad mutter"Brian",papi says"Freddie,my boy",he says"papi",i smile.

he gave me a hug.Dad likes to see me happy.We got into the court room.i went into an anxiety attack,i had stopped walking,staring into nothing.before dropping to the floor and blackness took over.I swear it was a full five to twenty minutes before i started coming round,seeing both my parents beside me.

papi picked me up,i rub my eyes,trying to stop myself from blacking out again."did you miss me?",he asked,i nodded.We sat down,papi sat me next to him between him and dad."all rise",the judge says,we do.

"today,we let the son of these two choose who stay with",the judge says."don't feel pressured",dad and papi happen to say at the same time.they blushed.everyone was looking at me,i ran out the courtroom,crying,i was overwhelmed,a meltdown was about to happen.I ran to my special place.

i was hyperventilating,i got to my special place,crying,Astro sat over my lap,calming me down,i carved my name into the tree along with papi and dads name above it then a heart around the names,i had calmed down enough,to walk back.I saw them,they were looking for me,i ran to them"don't ever do that",they scold me,i was still a little upset. 

papi lifted me up."what was that?",he asked"a.....A.....are you and dad ever gonna get back together?",i asked."maybe baby",dad tells me."Maybe baby,just maybe we will",papi then says,i nodded,still sniffling."why did you leave?",dad asked,i looked at him,"did you get overwhelmed?",i nodded.

"i'll come over later",papi sighed,dad nods,taking me.We got home."Roger,john.I'm gonna need you two to behave,Freddie's father is coming over to sort out Custody,no funny Business",dad says to them.

I go and play in my room,playing with Astro for a bit before playing with my sensory toys."freddie!",roger calls,i walk downstairs.George and myself had been back and forth texting."does out little brother got a boyfriend?",John teased"shut up",i mutter.i saw my father"papi!",i squealed.I was sat on the counter.

"so are you gonna get back together?",i ask,they sighed."Freddie,its not that easy",dad starts."Were only sorting out custody arrangements",papi says.I nodded,he kissed my cheek.i left the house with Astro,i walked to the cafe to meet up with george."hey",i say"hey",he smiled."i wanted to ask you something",i nodded.

"well,i have a boyfriend and both of us were wondering if you wanted to join us?in our relationship?",he asked"yes i will.",i smile.papi texted me,telling me i was spending the night with him,the band have a show tonight,Gold is the first song,"i gotta go",i say"so soon",George pouts"mmhmm",i hum,i ran home,packed a bag. 

"ready to go?",i nodded"be good for your papa,okay?",dad says"yes daddy",i say."here's the number to the clinic,if you can't get hold of Roger and John",dad says to papa,i was hoping they'd kiss, they do."in the car mister",papi says,i nodded,listening to him."ready to see the show tonight?",i nodded.

**_ November sixteenth 2009,Monday _ **

"Freddie,wake up",i hear papa say softly,feeling his lips brush my cheek."morning papi",i yawn.i'm getting a ride to school.papa had called for me to get a Limo to school.I was dressed and ready so is Astro.

I got in the Limo,"have a good day",papi smiled"i will papi",i say.I love having Martin Kemp as my other father,i got to school.Asked my driver to pick me up around three.I walk into school with Astro.I saw George,i ran to him"hey",i smile"hey",he says,kissing me quickly.turns out,Roger was picking me up after school instead."Freddie,this is Jim",George says"Hi",i say"hey",Jim says.

"George has said a lot about you",he says"really?",i blush."mhmm,he never shuts up",Jim says,before kissing me.We all went to class,i had a bad anxiety attack,i sat outside class,Astro across my lap.i had tears down my cheeks from crying so hard.My chest was pounding hard,starting to hurt,i didn't have my medication with me. 

My chest was killing me to much to breathe now.Astro was trying to calm me down."G.....fuck,,,go get......help",i say to my service dog,he ran to get help for me,i couldn't breathe right now.He had got my form teacher,Mrs Stuarts.i was gasping for air.An ambulance was called. 

it arrived,i can't breathe,this is the worst anxiety attack i've had."I'm Nicky,what's your name?",she asked"f....Freddie",i got out.

they put a Nebulizer on me to help me breathe.they put the EKG pads on my chest once getting me into the back of the ambulance.I was sat on the stretcher,after five minutes,i was okay,they let me go.I walked back into school,with Astro by my side,once school ended..... 


	2. Car accident

**_ November sixteenth 2009,Monday _ **

** _Freddie's p.o.v_ **

I walked to dads clinic,asked him to take Astro home for me,i stayed behind after school with george waiting for Roger."Teddy bear"i hear Roger say.I got in the front seat and put on my seat belt,we were almost home when.....we were hit by another car,my side taking the impact,i was thrown about the car,my leg was trapped,my left leg. 

"i'm scared Roger",i say"so am i Freddie",he says,trying to bust his door open.he got it open,came to my side,trying to get it open.he did.he leaned me against him."i'm scared Roger,really scared",i say,starting to cry."shh,its gonna be okay Freddie",he says"its gonna be okay",he cooed.

"Rog,my leg hurts",i whimper.we have two ambulances on scene.i was scared shitless.Two paramedics came over,helped Roger get me out the car,they put me on a spinal board with a splint,supporting my leg before putting me on the stretcher.I was put in the ambulance.

Roger stayed with me,i'm Autistic,things are different for me. 

I recognised one of the paramedics as Nicky."Are you his dad?",she asked Roger"No,brother,our dad's working at the moment so is our other brother",Roger says."any medical conditions?",she asked me,i look at Roger"he's autistic and has anxiety"Roger says,stroking my knuckles.Roger let dad and John know what had just happened.

Roger and i were taken to hospital in the same ambulance.By the time we got to the hospital,i was in pain,i mean Pain.I was put in Resus,Roger was taken to a nearby exam room to be looked at.I was given extra painkillers.

and taken for a scan.I was getting scans of my head,arms,leg,chest,then full body.once that was done,i was taken back to Resus,roger was waiting.doctors came in,sat me up,took the leg splint off,i was given the gas and air,feeling them pull my leg into place was painful,Roger held my hand,the one without the IV in it.

"don't look at it Freddie",Roger says,i breathed it more of the gas and air.my leg was set back in place and securely splinted while they booked me in for surgery."it hurts Roger",i groaned"i know it does",he says"dad and John are on their way,your father couldn't make it",i nodded.I had cuts on my face.

They were cleaned up.Dad and John turned up.i was being given regular painkillers along with the IV fluids being pumped into me."My boys",dad says"i'm fine dad,its mainly freddie"Roger says"his side took the impact",he adds."Freddie",dad says.I was taken to surgery,dad came with me.kissed my cheek"i love you",he smiled,before i was put under.

**_ Two a half hours later _ **

I started coming round from the anaesthetic."daddy?",i croaked."i'm right here darling",he says.i tried to sit up.i freaked,dad took me into his arms,calming me down"hey shh,its alright",he says."take deep breaths for me,okay?",i nodded"good boy",he cooed

the doctor came in."well,i have good and bad news",he says,"well,we tried to save your left leg but we couldn't,so it was amputated,second,you'll be able to go home tomorrow but will have to do Physiotherapy",i nodded.the doctor and dad helped me up,i knew i was gonna get a prosthetic leg,i was right,the doctor does it,before helping me stand.

they helped me walk to the wall and back.papa ran in"papi",i say"hey,i heard what happened,you two okay?",he asked Roger and myself"mmhmm i'm fine",Roger says."freddie isn't",he added.dad lifts up the gown."oh Freddie",papa says.papa picked me up,blew a raspberry on my tummy,i giggled.

"love you papi",i smile softly"love you too",he says.he did another raspberry."awe",dad and papa coo at me."Can't you pleeeeeease get back together?",i pouted"we'll kill and that's it",they say,sharing a quick kiss between them.

i was sat on the hospital bed.they made up,hugged and kissed again!!!!

AAAAAH!

I kept a letter dad wrote to papa ,a love letter,i hand it to him."Brian",papa says."Freddie",dad says to me,i blushed."dad loves you papa,he never shuts up about you",i say."really now?",papa's attention now on dad. 

I was discharged.That evening,papa stayed over.

**_ November 17th 2009,Tuesday _ **

"Freddie,time to get up",it was papa"Morning papa",i yawned,he picked me up,kissing my cheek."I love you papa",i say"i love you too Freddie,i may be famous,i may go off touring around the world,but my love will always be in mine and your heart",he says,i blushed,hiding my face away in his chest,we go downstairs.

"good morning",Dad says to us"Morning daddy",i say."Morning you",dad says to papa.they kissed again,"I love you",they both blurt."did you wish for this?",dad asked me"Maybe",i say.they kiss my cheeks,i squealed.

"awe",they coo,Roger and John came down."Morning boys",papa says"Morning Martin",they say"call me dad",papa says,both of them blacked out.


End file.
